thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion (Ava15’s Fanfics)
"Hevi kabisa!" -Kion's catchphrase Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the twin brother of Nguruma and the younger brother of Kiara. He is the second-born cub of the royal family, the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion is also the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's father, the great-nephew of Scar, the distant relative of Askari, and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Mhina. He is the adoptive father of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, and Uzima.Ushindi He is the main protagonist of Legends of the lion Guard Chronicles. Appearance Cub As a little cub, Kion's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now except his nose is pink, had three small spots on his hind end and has a tan-yellow coat. Older Cub/Early Teen Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose and dark brown whiskers, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. At the base of each of his legs, Kion has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on his shoulder. Kion's paw pads are a dull pinkish-brown, and his claws are a silvery-white. Teenager/Young Adult Kion has grown taller. His mane has grown slightly larger and most of the spots on his legs have faded. He also has a scar on his left eye, like that of his great-uncle and Brother in Law. Personality Older Cub/Early Teen Unlike his father Simba, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a cub and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Kion is very protective over Nguruma. He doesn't like anyone telling Nguruma that he will be useless just because he is blind and unable to do things. Every day, Kion tries to help Nguruma's confidence, but most of the time it's useless, but kion never gives up. Teenager/Young Adult As a Teenager/young Adult, Kion began to mature considerably. History Backstory Kion is the younger Brother of Kiara and the twin brother of Nguruma. He is the Second-born cub of Simba and Nala. As the second born he is the new leader of the Pride lands lion guard. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Throughout the series, Kion and his Friends keeping evil out of the pride lands. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy The Leopon Legacy Kion appears in the series and is voiced by Max Charles and his singing voice as a teenager is Aaron Daniel Jacob. In this adaptation, Kion and his Brother and sister Kopa and Kiara are rogues and spent most of their life traveling and wandering, never staying in one place. Though, while travelling, he finds himself drawn to a leopon, who is the Prince of Leopon Plans. Unlike his Personality in Legends of the lion guard. Kion isn't playful when he was a cub. Due to how his family travelling most of his cubhood, Kion and his brother didn't have the luxury to play and not worry. He and his family were constantly on guard watching out for each other. Family *Simba (Father) *Nala (Mother) *Kiara (Sister) *Nguruma (Twin Brother) *Vuai (Adopted Brother) *Kovu (Brother in Law) *Vitani (Sister in Law) *Denahi and Shauri (Nephews) *Belee and Amira (Nieces) *Mufasa (Paternal grandfather) † *Sarabi (Paternal grandmother) *Scar (Paternal Granduncle) † *Mheetu (Maternal Granduncle) *Hasani (Maternal Grandfather) *Sarafina (Maternal Grandmother) *Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather) † *Uru (paternal great-grandmother) † *Uru's Sister (paternal great-aunt) † *Askari: (Paternal Distant relative) † *Mhina (Mate) *Uhuro, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) *Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters)Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Animals Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles